BTS - Tchat
by Dark-ninjapple
Summary: Tchat entre les membres des BTS ! Plusieurs discussions, plus ou moins longues sur divers thèmes. /!\ Boy's love, insinuations douteuses et quelques insultes /!\
1. Discussion 1

**Bah ... Qu'est ce que je peux dire ... Ah ! Donc, j'avais mis plein de jolis smiley coréens mais ... Le site les accepte pas ! (si si, c'est écrit dans les règles du site ... ) M'enfin, j'en ai laissé quelques uns ... Sinon, une discussion = un chapitre donc il ne faut pas s'étonner si les chapitres sont courts.**

**Alors, pour les pseudo :**

**V - Vivi**  
**Jungkook - Kookie**  
**Hoppy - J-Hope**  
**Suga - Suga**  
**Rap Monster - RapMon**  
**Jimin - JiMin**  
**Jin - JiN**

**Oui, c'est très original tous ça ... Sinon, c'est un peu des conneries qui me passe par la tête donc ... Préparez vous mentalement avant de lire ... ('fin, je crois qu'il faut se préparer ... Ca dépend des gens ... ) ...**

**Bonne lecture ! (ou pas, selon les gens ... )**

* * *

**Discussion 1 : Le plan de J-Hope et le "kidnapping" de Jungkook :**

_Suga vient de se connecter_

_Hoppy vient de se connecter_

Hoppy : Sugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hyung !

Suga : Oui ?

Hoppy : Sugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hyung !

Suga : Encore une fois, oui ?

Hoppy : Sugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Hyung !

Suga : Putain J-hope ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

Hoppy : Rien, je voulais juste voir à partir de quel moment tu t'énerves et deviens vulgaire.

Suga : Hoppy ...

Hoppy : Oui ?

Suga : *Frappe virtuellement J-Hope*

Hoppy : Mais Hyung ! TT TT

Suga : ...

Hoppy : Je t'aime plus ! Nah !

Suga : Hoppy ...

Hoppy : ...

Suga : J-hope ... T^T

Hoppy : Nan, pleure pas Hyung ! *tend les bras pour un câlin virtuel*

Suga : *Fait un câlin virtuel*

Hoppy : Hyung ...

Suga : Oui ?

Hoppy : Je suis tout seul chez moi ... J'ai peur ...

Suga : Ah ?! Tu devais pas passer la journée avec Kookie ?

Hoppy : Taetae l'a kidnappé ... Et le mot s'applique ...

Suga : Ok, bouges pas de chez toi, j'arrive !

_Suga vient de se déconnecter_

_Kookie vient de se connecter_

_Vivi vient de se connecter_

Kookie : J-Hope hyung ... Pourquoi t'as dit à Suga Hyung que j'avais été kidnappé par Taetae Hyung ?

Vivi : C'est vrai ça ! J'ai pas besoin de le kidnapper ! Il me suit et est tout à fait consentant !

Kookie : Hyung !

Vivi : Bah quoi ?

Hoppy : Taetae, je ne doute pas que Kookie soit consentant, c'est juste que j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour que Suga vienne ici !

Vivi : Wow ! J'aurais jamais pensé à faire ça moi !

Kookie : C'est parce que, contrairement à toi, J-Hope hyung a un cerveau en état de marche ...

Vivi : Yah ! T'as envie que je te kidnappe pour de vrai et que je te fasse plein de trucs ?!

Kookie : Hyung ! Taetae hyung veut me violer !

Hoppy : T'inquiète, j'ai déjà composé le numéro de la police.

Kookie : Merci Hyung ! *tend les bras pour un câlin virtuel*

Hoppy : De rien Kookie ! *câlin virtuel* Bon, Suga va arriver, je vous laisse les n'amoureux !

_Hoppy vient de se déconnecter_

Vivi : Yah, Kookie ! Y a qu'a moi que tu peux faire des câlins ! Même virtuels !

Kookie : ...

Vivi : Bien, si c'est comme ça...

_Vivi vient de se déconnecter_

Kookie : Je le sens mal ...

_Kookie vient de se déconnecter_

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**


	2. Discussion 2

**Yaaaa hoooooo ! **

**Me revoila après trèèès trèèès longtemps ... Désolée, je devais publier la suite assez rapidement mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes qui font que j'ai pas pu écrire pendant longtemps ... **

**Mais je suis revenue et j'espère pouvoir tenir un rythme de publication assez rapide ( 2 à 3 discussions par semaine, ça me parait faisable )**

**Rappel : **

**V - Vivi**  
**Jungkook - Kookie**  
**J-Hope - Hoppy**  
**Suga - Suga**  
**Rap Monster - RapMon**  
**Jimin - JiMin**  
**Jin - JiN**

**Donc, voilà le chapitre 2 ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Discussion 2 : Ou sont mes chaussettes ou un meurtre :**

_JiMin vient de se connecter_

_Suga vient de se connecter_

_Hoppy vient de se connecter_

Hoppy : Donc, comme je le disais, hier Taetae a kidnappé Kookie.

Suga : Oui mais ... Pourquoi Kookie était au dortoir alors ?

Hoppy : Bah ...

JiMin : ...

_Vivi vient de se connecter_

Vivi : OU SONT MES CHAUSSETTES ?!

Suga : Quoi ?

Vivi : Mes chaussettes ! Ou sont mes belles chaussettes mauves et rose ?!

Hoppy : Aucune idée ...

Suga : Idem ...

Vivi : Jimin ?

_JiMin vient de se déconnecter_

Vivi : ... Je peux aller le tuer ?

Hoppy : D'accord

Suga : Mais ne fais pas de taches de sang dans la maison s'il te plait...

_Vivi vient de se déconnecter_

_RapMon vient de se connecter_

RapMon : ...

Suga : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

RapMon : Il les a aux pieds ses chaussettes...

Hoppy : Oh ...

Suga : Un meurtre pour rien ... Qui s'occupe d'effacer toutes les preuves ?

Hoppy : Moi moi moi !

Suga : Bien, moi j'aiderai Taetae avec le corps.

RapMon : ... Je savais que vous n'étiez pas net vous deux mais j'imaginais pas à quel point ...

Suga : Que veux-tu, on est tous un peu timbré après tout. Bon, Hoppy, on va aider Taetae ?

Hoppy : Oui !

_Suga vient de se déconnecter_

_Hoppy vient de se déconnecter_

RapMon : ... Parfois je me pose vraiment des questions ...

_RapMon vient de se déconnecter_

* * *

**Oui, c'est court mais je vois pas vraiment avec ce sujet comment je pourrais allonger la discussion ...**

**V : Moi je sais ! moi je sais ! **

**Moi : Oui ?**

**V : Bah, tu écris plus ! **

**Moi : ... Retourner tuer Jimin toi ...**

**Bon, je vais me mettre au chapitre 3. Je cherche toujours des sujets pour les chapitres donc parfois ça avance un peu moins vite ...**


	3. Discussion 3

**Et hop ! Chapitre 3 ! **

**Je pense que je vais pouvoir en écrire quelques uns aujourd'hui, j'ai de l'inspiration ! (RapMon : Ouais ... C'est ça qui m'inquiète ... Moi : Oh, t'inquiète pas, ca va aller *sourire de psychopathe* ) **

**Donc petit rappel, comme toujours (même si on se doute un peu de qui on parle ...) **

**V - Vivi**  
**Jungkook - Kookie**  
**Hoppy - J-Hope**  
**Suga - Suga**  
**Rap Monster - RapMon**  
**Jimin - JiMin**  
**Jin - JiN**

**Donc voilà ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Discussion 3 : Pseudo**

_Sugar vient de se connecter_

_Princesse vient de se connecter_

_Dieu de la destruction vient de se connecter_

_4D vient de se connecter_

_Golden Rabbit vient de se connecter_

_Smile Hoya vient de se connecter_

_Young Kid vient de se connecter_

Dieu de la destruction : Comme je le disais, on a un problème, quelqu'un s'est amusé à changer tous nos pseudo.

Princesse : ... C'est quoi ce nom ?! Je suis pas une princesse ! Un prince, oui mais pas une princesse !

4D : Je comprendrai jamais pourquoi 4D ... Oh, un morceau de sucre !

Sugar : ... Je vous hais tous ...

Smile Hoya : Hein ?! Moi aussi ?

Sugar : Non, toi pas mais les autres oui ...

Young Kid : ...

Golden Rabbit : ...

Dieu de le destruction : Bon, une fois que vous aurez fini, on pourra essayer de résoudre le problème.

Princesse : On peut pas juste rechanger nos pseudo ?

Dieu de la destruction : Non ! On doit donner une bonne leçon à celui qui a fait ça !

Sugar : Ouais !

Smile Hoya : Puis c'est moi qui m'occuperai des preuves, hein hein hein ?

Sugar : Oui, avec l'aide de Taetae et moi je m'occuperai du corps ! On aura de la viande pendant un certain temps !

Dieu de la destruction : ... Oubliez ça ... Le cannibalisme c'est mal ...

Sugar : ...

Golden Rabbit : Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Dieu de la destruction : Je donne une chance à celui qui a fait ça de se dénoncer. Alors ?

Sugar : Pas moi

Smile Hoya : Pas moi

Princesse : Pas moi ! J'aurai mis un autre pseudo !

4D : Oh un autre morceau de sucre ! Ah, c'est pas moi non plus

Young Kid : C'est pas moi !

Golden Rabbit : C'est pas moi...

Dieu de la destruction : Bon ... Donc on va faire autrement, Kookie, tu crois que tu pourrais trouver qui a fait ça ?

Golden Rabbit : Je cherche.

Dieu de la destruction : Deuxième chance, qui a fait ça ? S'il le dit sans que Kookie ai eu besoin de dénoncer, la punition sera allégée

Sugar : Oui, on ne coupera qu'un bras.

Dieu de la destruction : ...

Young Kid : Et si c'était toi ? Hein ?

4D : Ouais et si c'était toi et que tu faisais ça pour nous mener en bateau ?

Dieu de la destruction : Bien sur bien sur ... Kookie ?

Golden Rabbit : Voilà voilà alors ... Y a que deux moyens pour changer les pseudo. Soit la personne le fait d'elle même soit c'est l'administrateur qui le fait. Dans ce cas ci ... C'est l'administrateur ...

Princesse : Et qui est l'administrateur ?

Golden Rabbit : ... RapMon ...

_Sugar vient de se déconnecter_

_Princesse vient de se déconnecter_

_Smile Hoya vient de se déconnecter_

_4D vient de se déconnecter_

Dieu de la destruction : Mais c'est pas moi !

Golden Rabbit : Je crois que tu ferai mieux de courir au lieu de protester ...

Dieu de la destruction : Non mais c'est vraiment pas moi ! Pourquoi je ferai quelque chose d'aussi gamin ?!

_Dieu de la destruction vient de se déconnecter_

Golden Rabbit : Oh, apparement les autres l'ont trouvé

Young Kid : ...

Golden Rabbit : Quoi ?

Young Kid : C'est toi n'est ce pas ...

Golden Rabbit : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ... *sifflote*

Young Kid : Kookie ... Comment t'as fait ?

Golden Rabbit : Bon, ok, c'est moi qui l'ai fait ... En même temps, j'avais tellement envie d'ennuyer les gens et que ça ne me tombe pas dessus pour une fois ...

Young Kid : D'accord mais comment t'as fait pour changer les pseudo ? C'est seulement avec le compte de RapMon qu'on peut le faire ...

Golden Rabbit : ... Tu sais, il est pas intelligent son mot de passe ... Enfin, si, parce que personne ne penserai à ce mot de passe ...

Young Kid : ... ?

Golden Rabbit : Mettre "Mot de passe" comme mot de passe ... C'est ...

Young Kid : ...

Young Kid : Sinon, quand est ce que tu vas changer ça et surtout, comment vas tu faire pour ne pas te faire prendre ?

Golden Rabbit : C'est simple, je vais me déconnecter, me connecter sur le compte de RapMon, changer les pseudo puis effacer la conversation !

Young Kid : Pas mal comme idée ...

Golden Rabbit : Normal, je suis un vrai génie ! Mouhahahahahahahahahaha !

Young Kid : Tu passes réellement trop de temps avec J-Hope et Suga toi ...

Golden Rabbit : Ouais, je sais ...

_Golden Rabbit vient de se déconnecter_

_Dieu de la destruction vient de se connecter_

Dieu de la destruction : Bon bah, plus qu'à changer les pseudo ... C'est dommage, y en a certain que correspondaient vraiment bien ...

_Dieu de la destruction a changer son pseudo pour "RapMon"_

_RapMon a changé le pseudo de Golden Rabbit pour "Kookie"_

_RapMon a changé le pseudo de Young Kid pour "JiMin"_

_RapMon a changé le pseudo de 4D pour "Vivi" _

_RapMon a changé le pseudo de Princesse pour "JiN" _

_RapMon a changé le pseudo de Sugar pour "Suga" _

_RapMon a changé le pseudo de Smile Hoya pour "Hoppy" _

JiMin : C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ...

RapMon : Si tu le dis ... Bon ...Plus qu'à effacer l'historique ...

JiMin : Bon, je vais aller voir ce que font les autres ... J'espère que RapMon ne souffre pas trop ...

_JiMin vient de se déconnecter _

RapMon : Bon bah ...

**_Information : l'historique de conversation a été effacé._**

_RapMon vient de se déconnecter_

* * *

**Voilà ! Fini ... J'ai l'impression qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui fini par être forcé de se déconnecter ... M'enfin ... **


End file.
